Chasers In Games And In Love
by Midesko
Summary: Ben's one of the best Chasers on his team for Gryffindor. Kevin is just chasing after Ben. AU Yes, I went there. Kevin/Ben And probably slight Draco/Harry... Yaoi, slash, boy x boy lovin'. Don't like? Don't read. Rated PG-13/T For language and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**I own NOTHING! This is for an AU Kevin/Ben contest on LJ, so I picked Harry Potter. I don't know a lot about Harry Potter outside of the stuff I've seen in the movies. So if I made mistakes... Yeah that's my stupidity for you. If it's spelling and such, tell me, I'll fix it. He're chapter one of the short probably only two/three chapter story.**

**_Chasers in games and in love_  
**

Three years of this place, and finally Ben was adjusting to life here. He was actually enjoying himself now. He had friends, he was at the top at a few of his classes and he was a star Quidditch player. Of course, he wasn't as famous as Harry Potter himself, but they were good friends. Ben was only a year older than him, but he still looked up to the younger for the amazing things he'd done in his short two years here.

His cousin was attending as well, though he was both relieved and disappointed that she'd been placed in a different section. He'd been placed in Gryffindor and she'd been placed in Ravenclaw. It seemed quite befitting though, she was intelligent and elegant in her own ways, and Ben was adventurous, brave, and a born leader.

In the three years Ben had been attending Hogwarts, he'd been constantly bullied around by a few jokers in Slytherin. Harry shared his distress, although Harry was bullied by someone his own age. Ben was constantly pushed around by Kevin Levin, a jerk that always seems to think he's so much better than everyone else. Hell, even Draco thought he was cool. Everyone in Slytherin did.

It was almost half way through the year now, almost Christmas. The brunet loved this time of year; everyone was friends with everyone else and it was just an amazing thing to watch how the school almost decorated itself for the time of the year. And of course, Ben loved to ambush his cousin with snowballs when she wasn't looking. Of course, he always lost to her and her friend, Charmcaster, but it was still fun. It was one of the many ways he stayed familiar with her.

Stepping outside, Ben addressed the cold with a smile and headed into a small area to wait for Harry and his friends, ready to ambush them with snow. So he started packing the snow together into spheres, setting them into a pile. He sat on a bench and waited, keeping his eyes open for people he knew.

Unfortunately, the last person he wanted to see was coming towards him with a grin. Kevin.

Ben mentally groaned and glared up at the elder teen, wishing that he'd just turn around and leave. And take his smug look with him. It wasn't as if he wasn't good looking, because damn if he wasn't. If it wasn't for his rotten attitude, Ben might actually be friends with him. His long black hair and dark eyes, tall and thin without being scrawny like Ben was. Oh how he hated that.

"What do you want, Levin?" Ben sneered at him.

"Jeez, Tennyson, venom much? I saw you here and figured that I should grace you with my company." The elder continued to smirk, seating himself beside the younger. "Why're you out here all alone anyways?"

"That's none of your business." Ben looked away from him, annoyed at the taller's insistence. "Why don't you just go play with your little stooges and leave me alone?"

"They're all busy with the whole Christmas thing." Kevin waved his hand at no one in a dismissive manner. "I don't play the whole wonderful time of the year shit."

"Maybe because you're so cocky that no one can stand to be around you, even at this time of year." Ben sneered, glaring up at Kevin.

"Yeah, my folks probably thought the same thing."

Ben bit his tongue and frowned, staring down at the snow around is feet. "Sorry..."

"It's fine. I'm better off anyways. So what're you really doing our here all alone in the cold? It's freezing out here." It was well known that Kevin Ethan Levin was, in no way fond of the cold. No one really knew why he did, no one thought to ask either. Which made it only more so confusing that he was out here sitting beside Ben.

Ben simply pointed to the pile of snow balls behind him, then he pointed to the open hallway. "I'm waiting for my friends so I can ambush them."

"You went to the trouble of making them with your bare hands? Psh, why not use magic?" Kevin asked while picking up one of them, looking it over.

"Because I'm not lazy." The younger smirked, almost amazed that he was talking to Kevin without the usual burning desire to punch him. Kevin grinned, making Ben give him a confused look. Just as he was about to say something, he was greeted with snow in his face, Kevin having tossed it at him.

"Y-you!" Ben snarled and grabbed a few of the spheres, shoving them into Kevin's face. The action caused Kevin to lose his balance. Only being seated at the edge of the bench, it wasn't surprising that he'd fallen back. What was surprising was that he grabbed onto Ben's wrist as he fell, pulling the younger with him. The dark haired teen fell onto the snow below, Ben fell on Kevin.

It took them both a moment to recover from the sudden fall, Kevin being the first to come to his senses as Ben sat up on him. He watched the lithe body arch up as he straightened up, a hand rubbing at his brow, the other rested on Kevin's stomach for leverage. Through the clothes, Kevin could feel the warmth coming from the smaller body, wanting to reach out and keep it with him. And then the younger groaned.

"Jeez, Kevin. What was that for?"

Said teen was slightly taken back; Ben had said his name. Not many people addressed him as such. People were so intimidated by him that they only called him by his last name, but Ben had always been different. Better. What also surprised him was the way it sounded, rolling off the pink tongue so smoothly.

Kevin wanted this boy. More than anything, and it almost killed him to know he couldn't have him. So he had to ruin it.

"Well well, Benjy. Didn't know you swung this way. Is this why you and Yamamoto never dated?" He forced a smug grin, watching as Ben furrowed his brow in most likely anger. So Ben shoved a hand within his own coat and fished out his wand, pointing it directly at Kevin's face, almost touching his nose.

"_Silencio_!" With an angered silence spell, Ben put his wand away, got up and stormed off. The dark eyes watched sadly as he walked away.

Lunch rolled around and Ben seated himself amongst his friends. Harry was talking to his other friends about someone being petrified, Ben didn't listen closely, but that caught his attention. His cup filled itself with his drink of choice, something Ben would never get over at it's incredibility.

It was sweet. Too sweet. Ben pulled the cup away and gave it a bewildered look before setting it back down. It never tasted that odd before. Before he had time to really question it, Kevin sat across from him, distracting him from anything else. Ben gave him an irritated face, ignoring the clenched feeling inside his chest.

His green eyes then glanced down at his food, taking his fork to stab the food harshly, bringing it to his mouth to eat.

"Hey, Benjy." Kevin greeted him casually. But Ben could hear the smug in his voice.

"I see you got your voice back. Too bad, I liked you better when you couldn't say anything." The others at the table only stared in confused silence at the Slytherin at their table, talking to Ben.

"So you _do_ like me." Kevin grinned, practically leering at Ben for everyone to see in broad daylight.

"God, if you could just pull your head out of your own ass then maybe you'd actually have some friends, Levin!" Ben stood up abruptly after his outburst, slamming his hands on the table. Kevin received several glares from people in Gryffindor, and a few from Ravenclaw. Ben glared at him, feeling his heart race and his head spin. "You can be my friend when you're less of an asshole."

And with that, he stormed off.

Harry gave him a look of uncertainty, not so sure of what just happened, Ron looked away, fighting back a smile, and Hermione dared to smirk at him.

Not one to be defeated, Kevin got up and went to look for Ben.

The younger had gone back to his dorm, shaking off his speeding heart. Why was he so out of sorts now? Earlier today he hated Kevin with a fiery passion. But now... Well it was a much different type of passion. Was this because of his drink? Maybe someone mixed a potion into it! That would explain the taste and how Ben was feeling right now. He nodded to himself and shook it off.

Right now, he needed to get ready for the next game tomorrow.

Everyone was getting into their section seats for the Quidditch game, Kevin huffing still about not being able to talk to Ben again. He sat himself in the Gryffindor section, ignoring the angered looks Hermione was giving him. He didn't care about Ben's friends, just Ben. If he had to sit here to get a better look at him, then he would.

Ben was waiting with his teammates, they were eagerly awaiting for the match to start. It would be Malfoy's first time as a seeker against them, and they were determined to see him lose at the hands of Harry.

"Kick his ass for me, and have him pass it on to everyone else in Slytherin." Ben smiled and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, both ready to start the game.

"I'll do my best." Harry gave the elder a confident smile as they headed out to the field.

Everyone got on their brooms and got off to a quick start when the whistle blew. Ben was a chaser, and the game was in no way new to him. Three years ago it was new, but now he was a natural. He followed after the quaffle, passing it to his teammates to hit into the basket. Of course, it was Harry that always won the game for them, and they weren't complaining for having him as their Seeker. They were lucky to have him.

Kevin watched as Ben managed to keep up and stay so energetic while some others began to tire. The brunet was captivating, and Kevin found it impossible to look away. He was... marvelous. How could he get someone like that? What was he supposed to do to get his attention?!

The announcer kept the score and made it a point to tell them about Ben's improvements over the three years. Kevin had been here four, and he'd done nothing but build a tough guy reputation. While Ben, he'd done amazing things.

When Harry caught the Snitch, the game was over. Of course, he'd been hurt and one of the idiot teachers made his bones vanish from his very arm, but they won. Kevin hated how worried Ben was. Why couldn't he have that attention? What made that pipsqueak so damn special? Was it the scar? Kevin had plenty of those, just not out in the obvious.

After all the fuss was over, Kevin found Ben seated outside the infirmary, wanting to see Harry. Everyone had already left and it was getting late, Ben would be in trouble if he was out here passed curfew.

So Kevin approached him and stood in front of him. "It's gettin' late." He stated the obvious.

"What do you care?" Ben looked up at him, too tired to fight him.

"You'll get in trouble if you're not in your room soon." Kevin offered his hand to Ben, taking it back as the younger glanced away. "He'll be here in the morning. I know you're all worried about him, but he'll be fine. So let's go."

"Why're you being so nice all of a sudden?" Toxic green eyes drifted up to meet with the darker orbs, taken back at a flint of something that perhaps hadn't been there before. Kindness? Concern? Ben couldn't place his finger on what it was.

"Because I wanna be your friend. And you said that I should be less of an ass." Kevin offered his hand out again and Ben studied it for a moment before placing his smaller on it, being pulled onto his feet. "And friends are supposed to keep friends outta trouble, right?"

Ben blushed suddenly and nodded, grateful for the dim lighting so Kevin wouldn't see.

There was a slight rumbling noise and a click like that of a camera and then, a thud. Ben looked at Kevin and even he seemed worried. The elder led him to the stairs, looking behind them as they went.

"It's been dangerous around here lately." Ben said in a whisper, breaking the slight tension. The people in the paintings were all sleeping, and there were very few ghosts venturing around. It still left Ben unnerved to watch them as they floated by.

"Yeah." There wasn't much either could think to say. They went up the moving stairs, both stopping outside the door to Ben's dorm. They were again at a loss for words, Ben looking at his feet. Something drew his vision up to Kevin's, eyes locking on the others. Both found themselves leaning in slowly, eyes closing.

A sudden clumsy crash from inside the dorm broke the two apart. They were flustered and embarrassed.

"Uh, night, Kevin." Ben said before disappearing behind the door, leaning against it as he listened to the feet go after a moment.

"Ben? You've been out awful late, where've you been?" Ron inquired as he began to pick up the shards of what Ben assumed was a vase.

"I stayed behind to check on Harry. It was later than I thought before I got around to getting back. What... did you do?" Nudging a shard with his foot, Ben took out his wand.

With a flick of his wand and a clear "_reparo_" the vase was good as new. He was glad that he remembered that one. Ron picked up the newly repaired vase and put it back in place, muttering thanks to him.

"Well, Scabbers got loose and I was chasing him. I got him, but I knocked myself into the wall. Created a bloody mess, it did." The redhead picked up the cage containing the rat, reminding Ben to check on his own owl beside his bed.

"Is Ship finds Scabbers, he'll play with him, then eat him, Ron. Just a warning." Ben smiled and Ron nodded before heading off. He sat down on his bed and removed his shoes. Kevin flashed through his mind and he blushed. Did they almost kiss? Ben bit at his lip and tried to blame it on the potion. At least, he was sure it was the potion. He needed to talk to Gwen in the morning.

-

**Ship as Ben's owl. His wand must be like his Omnitrix too. Yep, I'm a geek...**

**Midesko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I don't own anything from either Ben 10, or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter two anyone? :D**

First thing in the morning, Ben headed to breakfast to find his cousin, Gwen. She was sitting with her close friend, Charmcaster, along with a few others that Ben didn't quite recognize. He sat across from her where there was space.

"Gwen, I think someone put some kind of potion in my drink the other night." Ben got straight to the point.

"Good morning to you too, Ben." The redhead raised an elegant brow at her cousin, resting her head against her palm. "Now, explain yourself."

Ben looked at the other girls around, growing nervous. He knew Charmcaster enough to not care much about her being around Gwen when he needed to have a family chat with his cousin. But he knew nothing about these girls.

"Can we talk without... others?" He asked. So she sighed and stood up, casting an apologetic look to her silver haired friend. Charmcaster gave her a grin as if she knew something.

The two walked into the nearby hall, making sure no one was around before speaking. Gwen leaned against the wall, flicking back her long hair as she waited for her cousin to explain his intrusion.

"Okay, so I think someone gave me some love potion or something." Toxic green eyes fell to the floor, a hand moving behind his head to scratch nervously. "My drink tasted different, and before I drank it, I didn't have... Feelings for someone. And now all I do is think about that person! It's infuriating! I'm gonna tear my hair out, Gwen!"

Ben's hands fell to his sides and he sighed. "And the worst part is that I like it."

"How do you know it's a love potion? What if you're just falling for someone? It's natural to want to pull your hair out." She smirked and pushed herself off of the wall, placing her hand on his shoulder. "All the love potions I'm familiar with wear off quickly and don't make you think about it being strange. When you're under one of those, all you do is follow that person around like a puppy, not caring about much else."

She patted his head and turned back to the direction they came. "Just see where it takes you, Ben." See where it takes him? But some part of Ben didn't want to see where it would go. He supposed that part of him was the cowardly part that only wanted things to go right.

As he turned back around to go back and get breakfast, he managed to spin and bump into someone. Someone taller, and more firm. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he recognized the voice that belonged to the body.

"Morning, Tennyson." Kevin greeted Ben with a grin, grabbing the smaller teens chin to catch him off guard. "You're awful red faced. Feelin' sick?"

Unfortunately for Ben, his voice seemed to escape him and all he could do was muster out a few intangible noises.

"Ben?" Kevin leaned in closer, surprised that the green eyes widened slightly. "Are you sure you're feelin' alright?"

It was as if Kevin had forgotten what happened last night. Or, what almost happened. Did he not recall that they got extremely close to kissing? Kevin didn't have a bad memory, from what Ben knew about him, so he couldn't have just forgotten all about it. Could he?

When Kevin straightened back up, Ben was both relieved and disappointed. Had he wanted Kevin to kiss him? No way. No way in Azkaban would he want Kevin to kiss him.

"Maybe you should eat." Kevin brought Ben out of his trance and tugged at his scarf to lead him into the other room. More and more students were coming in to eat by now, though there were still several large gaps between people on the seats. Leading the way, Kevin brought Ben to a spot that was almost entirely void of others at the table.

For some reason, Ben still hadn't calmed down much. And having the elder teen sitting so close to him wasn't helping him in the least. He needed something to talk about so he wouldn't have to keep staring at Kevin.

"S-so... Uh, while everyone else is busy with celebrating, what do you usually do?" It was probably a sore subject, but if Kevin got angry than maybe Ben would be able to hate him again. As for what he felt for him now... Well, even Ben didn't know.

"Nothin' to exciting. Sit around, cause trouble." The dark haired teen grinned mischievously. "What about you? Got a family?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah. I've got my mom, dad, cousins, grandpa Max... Gwen, over there," he pointed to the red head with long hair, "is my cousin."

"That explains why you were talkin' earlier."

"You were listening?" Ben couldn't look at Kevin, suddenly worried about what Kevin might have heard.

"Nah, I came in after she walked away. Figured you were askin' her out. Though she seems more interested in her friend over there." Signaling to Charmcaster, Kevin was issuing the point that, Gwen did indeed look interested in her.

"I think they're just friends." Ben added. "Though... I think Charmcaster does go... both ways..."

Kevin smirked at that, looking over to Ben. "And what about you?"

"M-me?" Ben's face reddened again, poking at the food in front of them. "W-what about me?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Tennyson."Kevin continued to push the question.

Before Ben could find a way to avoid the subject entirely, owls started flocking into the large room, all carrying something for their designated person. They brought in letters and wrapped gifts. Just a day before Christmas. Ben and Gwen received several letters from different people in their family, some addressed to them both. But the gifts were sent individually. Kevin watched Ben light up from the sudden shower of letters, the packages being set around him on the table and the seat. The elder couldn't help but smile at the way Ben looked as he went through the addressed papers, looking for something in specific, or from a specific person.

There was a green letter with neat handwriting on it addressed; _From Grandpa Max_. Kevin was envious of the gifts and notes from people who cared about Ben. Not just because it was something he'd never experienced, but also because he wanted to be the one to make Ben smile like that. He wanted to make those green eyes light up too.

Kevin had heard about a Max Tennyson, who he knew was Ben's grandfather. He was some kind of legend for something he'd done or someone he'd saved. Kevin didn't pay too much attention to what that lecture had been about. It was during his first year he'd attended the school, the year before he'd met Benjamin Tennyson.

Ben's eyes scanned over the letter, smiling at some parts and grinning knowingly at others. He obviously cared for his grandfather. Kevin wished silently that he had a family. Someone to write to and to spend time with. Too bad for him that he was just one of those people that had the thing they wanted most taken from them.

"So... What's he sayin'?" Kevin peered over Ben's shoulder, trying to get a look at the letter.

"He sent me a new broom." Ben smiled again, looking at Kevin then back at the paper in his hands. "He's proud of me, and he said how hard school can be here, but that it's all worth it."

"Uh huh..." He really didn't care much about what the letter said, despite the fact that he'd asked.

Ben folded the letter back up and realized that, while he'd been receiving things just now, Kevin had nothing. Not even a single letter. Nothing. It made him wonder why he had so much, and why Kevin had so little.

"If you... Well, tomorrow... While everyone is busy, we can do something around the school..." This made Kevin raise an interested brow, taken back by the offer. It was probably out of pity, but a day with Ben was something he'd like.

"You're not gonna spend it with your cous'?" Kevin motioned to Gwen, who was busy laughing with her silver haired comrade.

"No way, I have to spend summers with her. If anything, I could _use_ some time away from her." They didn't talk everyday or anything, but they still always saw each other. So Ben figured that he could go a day without a glimpse of his cousin.

"Alright, fine." Kevin smirked and stood up. "It's a date."

Ben nodded before what Kevin said actually hit him. Before he could respond, Kevin was already walking out of the large room.

"Wait, what?!"

**-**

**Oh Ben, you can be so adorably dense sometimes. :3 Also, anywhere in particular you guys think Ben and Kevin should go for the alleged date? 3  
**

**Midesko  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters from either Ben 10 or Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing them to make a story.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything in so long, my computer died on me and now I'm about to go to college! I start on the 30th! Also, I'm mega sorry I haven't touched this fic in a year! ;c;**

The rest of Ben's day left him with nothing to do but read his letters and even his books. Sure, some of his friends were still at the school but they were busy with some potion or something, Ben hadn't paid much attention to what he'd heard because it wasn't his business. So he figured that he might as well finish some homework. He wasn't behind in the least, he just hadn't had much of a chance to do the work with all the weird things going on. He was starting to become more and more curious as to what had been happening around this school.

There was a lot more than that rolling through Ben's mind right now. But he decided to push everything aside and just allow himself a moment to relax and read. Or... Open a few more gifts that his family had sent him. Things from his mother were usually clothes along with little notes saying things like; "Stay warm!" He'd been embarrassed about the notes before but now, realizing that it was because she cared so much he didn't mind. It made him feel somewhat guilty; Kevin didn't have parents. Neither did Harry, but he had practically been taken into the Weasly family.

It was strange, these thoughts of Kevin he had. It made him want to get something for Kevin, but with Christmas just a few hours away, he had no time to get anything. He sat up and glanced around the room. Maybe he had something he could give to Kevin.

"Let's see..." Ben started going through his things for a moment. Wait... Why did he want to give Kevin something? Sure, the guy wasn't totally evil but he still hadn't proved to be a real nice guy yet. Maybe he could just see where tomorrow took him. He didn't have anything he could give to Kevin anyways. All the clothes he'd received were far too small for Kevin.

Ben sighed and sat back down on his bed, pushing his hair back with slight annoyance. Why was he letting this get him all bent out of shape? Maybe he should just ask someone what Kevin liked. Then again, no one really knew all that much about him. So Ben was back to square one.

His owl made a cooing noise as he flapped his wings to get Ben's attention. Ben looked up at him and smiled as Ship made his way to him. When Ben first got him, he didn't expect the little guy to be the kind to cuddle. So he pet Ship, and watched as he settled his wings.

"Think Kevin would want a pet?" Ben paused. "Does Kevin have a pet?"

Ship tilted his head and flapped his wings again, wanting Ben's attention again. Unfortunately for Ship, he'd given Ben an idea and in seconds Ben was out the door with his jacket in hand. He grinned as he headed out the back and slipped into his jacket before heading down to Hagrid's shack. He had to have one. Or at least something like it. He was, after all, a well known animal lover.

Ben knocked on the door and waited, hugging himself as the wind howled gently. A thud was heard inside and in a moment the door was opened for him.

"Ben?" Hagrid looked down at the shivering boy who was smiling up at him.

"Hi! Can I ask you something?"

Meanwhile, Kevin was sitting on his bed, playing with his wand again in sheer boredom. Everyone in his room had gone home for the holiday season. It was just as well, he could be by himself without any brats or cocky upperclassmen around. It wasn't all bad really. With any luck, he could at least talk Ben into staying with him tonight. Maybe just in the main room of the Slytherin house, with the fire going. Yeah. Kevin liked that idea. If only Ben hated him just a little bit less.

Of course, he didn't know how Ben really felt. Or, how Ben was starting to feel for him anyways. He wondered if he should get something for Ben...

Ben was grinning widely as he kept the his present to Kevin close to his chest. It was already getting late, and Ben wondered if Kevin minded if he gave his present to him a little early. Or he could at least wait until midnight to give it to him.

As he headed back inside, he took notice of all the happy spirits floating around, exchanging words and laughing. This time of year always seemed to put everyone in a good mood. He wondered if even Malfoy was happy right now. He said hello to Nearly Headless Nick as he made his way to the moving stairs, happily holding onto Kevin's gift as headed up to the Slytherin door. Of course, he wasn't a Slytherin, so he couldn't make his way inside without one with him so he could only knock and wait.

He couldn't believe it when the absolute _last_ person he wanted to see looked up at him. That Malfoy kid was such a brat. If he didn't have such a rotten attitude then Ben would have considered him almost cute really. The twelve year old below him glared up at him with a scowl to match.

"What do you want?" The blond asked with little interest.

"I just want to see Kevin. I have something for him, that's all." Ben really hated this kid sometimes. Okay... All the time.

Before Malfoy could protest and shut the door on him, he was nudged aside by Kevin, who was about to go downstairs to get some sweets. But having Ben come to him was much better. Draco rolled his eyes, muttering a few choice words before heading off to one of the other rooms to search for his followers.

"Hey, Ben." Kevin smirked and leaned against the doorway. "What's up?"

Ben couldn't believe that he was getting nervous from nothing. "I uh... Have something for you. Can I come in?"

Kevin moved aside and let Ben take a few steps inside. It was nothing short of amazing. The windows were surrounded by water, with several kinds of fish swimming by. The light that reflected into the water gave the room a calm blue green color. It was literally breathtaking. Ben couldn't help himself when he moved to a window to look into the water, smiling as the fish went by him. All his house had was a singing lady in front of it. But this... This was beautiful.

"It's cool, huh?" Kevin stood beside Ben, looking down as the smaller grinned and put the tips of his fingers to the glass.

"It's amazing..." He looked back up at Kevin before looking around the rest of the room. "Everyone went home?"

"Mostly." Kevin shrugged. "A few stayed behind but I dunno where they wandered off to. Malfoy can't find his two pets. Crab and Goyle usually follow him everywhere. No idea where they're at. So what'd you come over here for anyways?"

Not that he didn't love that Ben was here, because he did. A lot. He just wanted to know why Ben came over to see him.

"Oh! I uh, have something for you. You don't have a pet do you?" Ben bit his lip as he reached into his pocket inside his jacket, pulling out a small bundle of cloth.

"Didn't have money to get one. Why?"

Ben unwrapped the top of the cloth and held out the small egg to Kevin with a nervous smile. Kevin would be lying if he said he wasn't taken back. He reached out and took the egg, looking it over. It had small markings over it.

"I-it's a Snowy Owl egg. Hagrid had it for a little over a week so it should hatch in January if you keep it warm." Ben took a step closer and gently pulled Kevin's hands down enough for him to wrap it in the cloth again with the tip sticking out. "So keep him warm and safe."

Kevin looked down at it again before looking to Ben, who was still smiling. It was... Odd. But nice. He didn't remember his first few Christmases, but he couldn't ever remember getting anything. And getting something from Ben, the person he liked most was... Incredible. He couldn't help but smile down at him.

"I'll help you take care of him. When he hatches, I mean. For right now you don't need to do anything but keep him warm. But I hear talking nicely to them makes them happy." The brunet rubbed the back of his neck as he shifted on his feet.

"Thanks." Kevin grinned and cupped his hands around the small bundle.

"I'll help you make a little home for him too. So you don't have to cuddle it while you sleep and during classes. It's too cold for it right now outside anyways."

Ben was relieved that Kevin didn't have a pet already. And even more relieved that Kevin actually _liked_ what he got him. Sure it was last minute, but so was their friendship. So there really hadn't been time for Ben to get him anything but this. But Kevin actually smiled. It wasn't a smirk or a cocky grin, but a smile. It made Ben feel... Warm.

"Then I guess I should show you where I sleep. You can look at the fish later." Kevin chuckled as he lead the way, looking back as Ben followed right behind him, toxic eyes moving around the room as he took in everything.

It was as Ben guessed; snake stuff everywhere. Paintings, pictures, figures and more. He wasn't all that fond of them really. The thought of how they move and the way it feels as their bodies stretch then come together as they go was... Creepy. There was even snake stuff in the stairway as they headed to the boys section. Kevin opened the door and lead Ben inside the mostly empty room.

"Everyone in the room but you left?" Ben questioned as he noticed all but one bed was made and clean. Only on Kevin's bed were there wrinkles and things around it on the nightstand and dresser.

"Cool, right?" Kevin grinned as he sat down and rubbed his thumb against the egg.

"Lonely..." Ben pulled his wand out and dug his other hand into his pocket to pull out something small. With a gentle flick of the wrist, it grew in his hands. "Hagrid also gave me a glass container to keep him in."

He placed it on the nightstand and took his scarf off, setting it at the bottom of the glass case.

"My mom made me a new one anyways." Ben assured him before he took the bundle from him and set it inside, wrapping it carefully. He was glad Kevin had a desk lamp. He pulled it closer and turned it on, moving it down to let it keep the egg warm. He'd have to ask his mom for the right kind of bulb later so she could send it to him.

"There. That should keep him warm. But when everyone gets back you might wanna cloak it or something so the light doesn't keep anyone awake." Ben smiled back at Kevin before moving to sit beside him.

Kevin was almost sure that Ben should have been put into Hufflepuff. He was a real softy, and an animal lover too it seemed. It made him wonder why someone like him was put into Gryffindor.

"You can stay here tonight. If you want. We can watch movies in the main room with the fire going. If you're gonna be alone for Christmas and so am I. No point in us both being alone, right? Besides, we've got a monster supply of snacks and sweets." Kevin pulled Ben up to his feet with a grin.

"Sure," Ben smiled back, "that sounds cool."

* * *

**Here's to hoping I update more! I will be taking my lappy with me to college and I only have a four classes so I could probably work on stuff while I'm in between classes!**

**Midesko  
**


End file.
